Um drinque no inferno
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Ele encara a pessoa ao seu lado. x ABARAI RENJI/CHUCK BASS x


**Sumário: **Ele encara a pessoa ao seu lado.

**Nem Gossip Girl e nem Bleach me pertencem. Não ganhei nada fazendo essa fanfic além da satisfação imensa de poder escrever com esse casal.**

**Fanfic betada pela Saki. Obrigada por se dispor a betar algo tão grande e sem sentido. Espero que tenha valido a pena.**

**Só uma pessoa merece essa fanfic.

* * *

**

**Um drinque no inferno

* * *

**

**{**_aquela fanfic que demora anos para se desenvolver, para escrever e então você percebe que é seu melhor trabalho e você nunca irá superar._  
_Até começar a escrever outra._**}

* * *

  
**

**TRINTA E NOVE**

Ele sempre está lá às sextas-feiras. Essa é a primeira coisa que consta no relatório. Ele sempre está lá às sextas-feiras entre as 23 da noite e 01 da manhã. Não tem um motivo especial para estar num bar tão decadente como aquele, mas ele vai assim mesmo. Costuma dar em cima de uma ou duas mulheres antes de partir – com ou sem companhia. É um rapaz que ainda nem fez dezoito, porém tem tanta experiência e tantos contatos que parece já ter passado dos cinqüenta. Não é um chefe da máfia, não é um assassino. É apenas um bilionário metido e mesquinho que conseguiu _foder_ com a vida da socialite _Popys_.

E vai morrer por causa disso.

Às vezes Renji acha que seu trabalho é uma _merda_, porque ele mata por alguns motivos muito idiotas, mas ele ganha bem e é o melhor. Então _foda-se_ se ele vai matar porque a filhinha de papai foi traída ou porque o cara não presta; já teve o pagamento adiantado e receberá o dobro quando terminar – se não, nada feito. O pobre coitado do garoto e sua "pobre" família é quem irão sofrer as conseqüências, mesmo.

Isso é apenas um trabalho.

Acena para o barman com o copo, pedindo por mais whisky e o homem, que limpa os copos sem muito cuidado, apenas diz que sim com um sorriso, enquanto se apressa com medo de perder a clientela se demorar. Mas não perderá Renji, pelo menos não naquela noite. Ele vira toda a bebida do copo em sua boca e deixa que o líquido aqueça sua garganta. E é enquanto o seu interior começa a ficar morno que _ele_ chega e capta sua atenção.

É um garoto de rosto atraente e cabelo certinho demais para a sua idade. Cheira a herdeiro, além de loção francesa feita sob encomenda. Suas roupas são de um roxo escuro e extravagância anormais e isso apenas o torna mais curioso. Tem um sorriso de pessoa que vale uma fortuna e andar de quem está pouco se _fodendo_ para os outros. E também há os olhos. Escuros, quase negros, que devoram as almas.

Renji sabe que é ele. Ninguém mais ali exala o poder que aquele garoto tem e, segundo o relatório – que ele lê rapidamente e mais uma vez, ali mesmo, sem ligar para quem esteja observando ou não –, a pessoa que vai morrer (_naquela noite_) é um moleque bilionário. Bom, não tem foto, mas o próprio homem que o contratou disse que _fotos são desnecessárias para pessoas como Chuck Bass_.

Mas o mais engraçado, e o que o faz sorrir de um jeito irônico, é que Renji não costuma matar demônios.

* * *

**TRINTA E OITO**

Analisá-lo torna-se algo _interessante_ para Renji, ao mesmo tempo em que ele termina o seu copo de whisky. Os movimentos de Chuck Bass são contidos e voltados apenas para si, mas também são incrivelmente _leves_. Poderiam estar numa dança, se o dono quisesse. Podiam estar em qualquer lugar, aliás.

Ele sabe que não é uma boa idéia analisar ou observar demais. Chama atenção e essa é a última coisa que ele quer. Porém, a pessoa que atrai seus olhos realmente merece isso. Esse garoto parece um leopardo, ainda que os felinos pareçam incrivelmente mais dóceis, perto do _tão famoso Chuck Bass, Wally_! Um sorriso se desenha em sua boca, antes de o copo cobri-la.

Renji adora domesticar animais selvagens.

Uma mulher senta ao seu lado e oferece-lhe uma bebida. Ela é bonita, mas Renji não está interessado, por motivos óbvios. Primeiro, ele está trabalhando; Segundo, por sua roupa, ela cobra por hora. E ele não precisa de uma companhia dessas.

- Pela última vez. – e seu olhar diz que será a última _mesmo_ – Não estou interessado.

Não há decepção em seus olhos. Ela apenas dá de ombros e vai atrás de alguém mais idiota. Renji não odeia nem ela e nem sua estirpe: cada um tem de ganhar a vida de alguma maneira. Sendo assim, alguns roubam, alguns se vendem e alguns matam.

Ele, por exemplo, sempre gostou da última opção.

- Você é grosso demais com as mulheres. – uma voz meio sonolenta e meio acordada – e como isso acontece, Renji não sabe – ecoa próxima de sua orelha – Até mesmo com as que querem alegrá-lo.

Renji encara aquele que tenta conversar com ele e tenta não demonstrar surpresa. É um pouco difícil, já que Chuck Bass foi tão sorrateiro que se deslocou do meio do bar para o seu fim em "L" sem provocar som algum que chamasse a atenção de alguém.

- Não preciso de uma mulher desse tipo.

- Isso está meio óbvio.

- Ah é? Por quê?

Ele dá de ombros.

- Porque parece.

O silêncio se alastra e Renji acha estranho. Não que ele não aprecie esse fato, mas para um bar, há silêncio demais. Encara o garoto (_que vai estar morto antes do fim desta noite_) enquanto ele beberica o seu copo de whisky (_ele tem bom gosto, ao menos_) e cantarola uma canção boba de Natal.

Mas eles estão em julho.

(_Não que faça alguma diferença, claro_)

- Não vai terminar a sua bebida? – Chuck Bass o chama e, mesmo com sua voz ecoando pelo bar, o silêncio parece continuar.

Renji encara o líquido branco que dança com facilidade no copo sujo e dá de ombros. Nunca é bom beber em serviço, e ele realmente não tem vontade de sentir o mundo girar ou ficar engraçado naquele dia.

No entanto, Chuck Bass ainda o encara. E ele pode sentir aqueles olhos negros (_ainda que não existam olhos negros no mundo_) atravessando toda a sua carne, apenas querendo uma resposta.

Ela nunca virá, se ele não percebeu ainda.

Demora alguns segundos (_minutos, tic tac_) até que ele perceba. E quando o faz, apenas dá uma risada sinistra e segura com seus dedos finos e pálidos a boca do copo de Renji, antes de roubá-lo e virar seu conteúdo garganta abaixo.

O assassino grava muito bem como o rosto de Chuck Bass digere o mar de sensações que o whisky lhe traz. Parece que está em êxtase, tendo um orgasmo, alguma _merda_ dessas. E então Renji chega à conclusão de que não se lembra, exatamente, _quando_ pediu mais um copo – porque ele se lembra de dois e apenas _dois_ – e _quantos_ bebera antes deste que lhe foi roubado. E enquanto junta as peças do quebra-cabeça que fora sua noite até aquele instante, a voz _dele_ o invade uma vez mais.

- Nunca deixe uma boa bebida fora de seu corpo por tanto tempo. É cruel e desumano para com ela.

Antes que Renji entenda a frase, Chuck Bass se levanta e caminha para a porta, batendo-a com um tom inconfundível de bilionário.

E quando a ficha literalmente _cai_ e Renji percebe que perdeu não só a sua bebida, como também o seu alvo, o barulho todo volta.

* * *

**TRINTA E SETE**

_Tuu. Tuu. Tuu._ Os nervos de Renji se afloram cada vez mais que o barulho irritante continua. Não é culpa do aparelho, e sim do maldito cliente que demora a atender. Ele está para desistir, quando o som é quebrado na metade.

- _Alô?_

- Sou eu. – Renji não precisa se identificar. Sua voz é dura e seu tom é frio. Inesquecível. Inconfundível.

- _Ah. Boa noite. _– a voz nervosa do cliente apenas melhora um pouco o humor de Renji. Um pouco.

- Estou ligando para dizer que o trabalho _ainda _– ênfase no ainda, por favor – não foi realizado. Mas é questão de tempo para que eu...

- _Não se preocupe_. – a voz fica segura e isso se torna um problema – _Eu já esperava_.

- Como?

- _Eu já esperava que você não conseguisse._ _Hoje_.

O tom de voz do cliente irrita Renji. Ele tem a vontade de sair de casa _naquele instante mesmo_ e ir para a casa daquele velho _filho da puta_ e mostrar para ele muitas coisas. Entretanto, ele apenas se acalma e pensa em algo que o faz se sentir melhor – _chocolate. Pudim. __De__chocolate_.

- E como sabe disso, meu caro? – sai um pouco forçado, mas foda-se. Ele só quer a resposta.

- _Porque ele é Chuck Bass_.

Pausa.

- _Não tem como acabar com Chuck Bass assim. Do nada. _– e o cliente desliga.

* * *

**TRINTA E SEIS**

O sol aparece no horizonte e, por um momento, machuca os olhos sensíveis de Renji. Sensíveis por ter passoado o resto da noite divagando ao lado de uma boa garrafa de vodka e ao som da voz rouca de Kurt Cobain (_que é o calmante para todos os momentos difíceis_).

Renji não está com problemas. É apenas uma pequena dúvida, uma pequena provação, um pequeno... _Incômodo_.

"_Não tem como acabar com Chuck Bass assim. Do nada_".

Essa pequena certeza de seu cliente soa mais como uma provação. Como se Renji não fosse capaz.

Renji então sorri. É muito óbvio que, mesmo pelo pouco que conheceu ou analisou do garoto, eliminar Chuck Bass vá ser um pouco mais trabalhoso que ele pensou que seria.

Mas foda-se. É aí que está a diversão.

E é quando o sol aparece de vez, acordando milhares de pessoas e as avisando que é hora de preparem-se para mais um dia de trabalho (_honesto ou não, mas o sol não se importa, e nem Renji_), que ele se dirige para sua cama.

Além do quê, Renji precisa descansar. Tem muito que (_matar_) fazer ainda.

* * *

**TRINTA E CINCO**

(_- Desculpe, meu rapaz. – o dono do bar diz, com um sorriso no rosto – Chuck Bass só vem aqui às sextas._

_- Algo especial ocorre aqui às sextas?_

_- Nada de especial, só a visita de uma pessoa ilustre, é claro._

_- Quem?_

_- Ele, óbvio._)

São todos borrões azuis – esse é o único pensamento de Renji para aquele mar de estudantes –; são todos borrões azuis que correm, gritam e se misturam uns aos outros, movendo-se em um ritmo alucinado governado apenas por sua libido e poder de compra. O som que produzem é, na verdade, um barulho irritante que se assemelha a porcos no abate. Mas a única diferença entre eles e os suínos é que _o futuro da América_ pode pagar por seus serviços.

Ou, como é o caso de Chuck Bass, podem ser o serviço.

Renji passa seus olhos em cada um dos borrões azuis, procurando pelo conhecido jeito desconhecido que sua vítima possui. E, após observar o ir e vir de milhares de estudantes fúteis e despreocupados, a constatação é acompanhada de um palavrão (_mas que __merda__!_). Chuck Bass não está ali.

Esfrega seus olhos, enquanto lembra-se da conversa que teve com o barman do fim de mundo em que esteve nos últimos três dias. Chuck Bass apenas vai lá nas sextas-feiras por algum motivo. Por tal motivo – e pela incompetência de seu cliente, que só lhe deu o endereço do bar, da moradia e da escola daquele que quer ver morto – ele está ali, esperando para fazer a coisa mais principiante de todas: segui-lo.

_Se o filho da puta estivesse ali, é claro_.

Claro que Renji não acredita que isso seja um problema, apenas uma complicação. E é pensando assim que ele atravessa a rua, em direção a escola, e sente os olhares de várias garotas sobre ele. Isso torna seu trabalho _muito_ mais fácil.

- Procurando por alguém? – uma voz que tenta ser sensual ecoa ao seu lado e ele apenas encara uma garota atraente, se não fosse pelos quilos de maquiagem e a estranha tiara, com uma flor _imensa_, na cabeça, pergunta.

- Chuck Bass. – e ela estremece – Conhece?

- Difícil não conhecer. – a morena atrás dela sussurra, recebendo um cutucão da que se posta à frente.

- Ele não veio à escola hoje.

- Notei. Sabe onde ele está então?

- O UES é o parque de diversões dele. – e fez uma pose ensaiada que a deixou mais patética do que já é para Renji.

- Ah. – não, jura? Renji _nem notara_ pelo jeito como Chuck se comportou na sexta – Bem, obrigado. Eu vou continuar procurando e...

- Mas ele vai estar numa festa, hoje à noite.

- Que festa?

- É uma das grandes festas do ano. Você pode ir se tiver um ingresso. – o sorriso dela cresce, e as intenções também – Ou você se tiver um acompanhante na ala V.I.P.

- Obrigado. – e vai embora, sem olhar para trás.

Renji prefere o ingresso.

* * *

**TRINTA E QUATRO**

(_- Você me deve uma._

_- Eu sempre te devo, Shuuhei. – e encara o convite V.I.P. em suas mãos._

_ Uma risada._

_- Para que você quer ir nessa festa?_

_- Serviço._

_ Silêncio._

_- Coitada da pessoa._

_ E Renji sorri_).

As músicas feitas para dançar entoam, para Renji ao menos, um pedido de sangue que muitos dos adolescentes respondem com overdoses, perdas de memória, estupros e qualquer outra porcaria que parece tanto diverti-los. Às vezes um ou dois cometem assassinatos. Às vezes nem metade deles vai para a cadeia. Essa é a nova ordem natural das coisas, que o diverte tanto quanto as pessoas que dançam loucamente em cada metro quadrado da grande boate.

Quando ele entra na área V.I.P., no entanto, a diversão parece parar e ele se vê de volta ao seu tempo de escola. Garotas cochichando enquanto ele e outros homens passam, homens rindo e apostando quem vai ser a próxima com quem irão _transar_. Renji encara nos olhos uma loira que conversa animadamente com uma morena e ambas sorriem, coradas.

E então a resposta da pergunta "_por que Chuck Bass vai àquele bar de quinta?_" é respondida.

(_Porque nem ele agüenta isso tudo_).

Chuck Bass também não está ali. E com razão.

- Ora, então você veio? – uma mão toca seu braço e ele encara profunda e friamente a garota que lhe deu a informação, à tarde – Como conseguiu um ingresso V.I.P.?

- Tenho meus contatos.

- Então você é mesmo amigo de Chuck Bass. – sua voz é cheia de desgosto, e ela afoga o descontentamento no champanhe que traz à mão.

- E você o viu por aí?

- Ele não gosta de ficar aqui. A menos que uma mulher muito bonita esteja por perto. Mas, na maior parte do tempo, ele fica no bar.

E ela aponta, com a taça, o bar, onde a figura imponente e reservada bebe, com pouca animação, um Martini.

- Então... – ela volta a tocá-lo, mas ele sai dali, às pressas.

* * *

**TRINTA E TRÊS**

Chuck Bass encara o resto do seu Martini e pensa, por um momento, que tem de parar de beber. Mas, ele pensa em seguida que talvez esteja ficando louco e termina a bebida com um só gole, tentando afastar aquelas idéias loucas que anda tendo.

Chuck Bass não tem nem dezoito anos e já bebeu mais que grande parte dos Alcoólicos Anônimos do Hemisfério Norte. Não que ele se importe com isso, é claro.

Dá um suspiro cansado e, utilizando o vidro do copo como um espelho, analisa precariamente o ambiente em que se encontra. Os jovens deformados que sorriem e criam um ritmo ridículo com seus corpos o enojam. Eles parecem mais minhocas que seres humanos – se é que _esses_ podem ser chamados assim – e é um ato abominável chamar aquilo de dança.

Chuck Bass não _dança_ como eles, porque é um clássico do futuro, como gosta de ser chamado.

O "ritmo" aumenta e o som também. E Chuck Bass se pergunta aonde foi parar a valsa ou o tango ou qualquer _porcaria_ dessas que revelam o desejo e o amor que um ser humano sente por outro, sem essa _merda_ que eles chamam de música eletrônica. Se música fosse eletrônica ou feita com tais aparelhos, ele ouviria a fábrica de cantores mirins que a Disney se tornou.

Chuck Bass gira o copo, apreciando sua textura e as formas doentes que ele revela e pergunta-se, mais uma vez naquela noite, o que ele faz ali.

Então aparece, distorcido, mas reconhecível, a forma alta e morena de um ruivo atraente. E Chuck Bass conclui – seja por destino ou qualquer _merda_ que as garotas gostam de considerar – que _ele_ é o motivo para estar ali, _na pior festa do ano_.

* * *

**TRINTA E DOIS**

- Olá. – Chuck Bass fala primeiro, e isso surpreende Renji. Um pouco – Gostando da festa?

- Nem um pouco. – e se senta.

Um sorriso de canto.

- Alguém inteligente, ao menos.

- Obrigado, eu acho.

- Foi um elogio, não se preocupe. – e Chuck Bass vira o rosto para encarar a garota que dera em cima de Renji algumas vezes naquele dia saindo com um troféu entre os braços.

O silêncio que impera é negativo para Renji. E por mais que ele não goste de conversar (_com suas vítimas_), ele sabe que precisa arrancar algumas coisas de Chuck Bass, se quiser se sair bem-sucedido.

- Você não apareceu por dois dias naquele bar.

- Desculpe, o quê?

- O bar em que você esteve, na sexta.

Silêncio. E Chuck Bass parece ponderar sobre o assunto, e isso irrita Renji.

- Ah sim. Eu só vou lá às sextas.

- Algum motivo especial?

Mais um sorriso. _Maior_, dessa vez.

- Não seria _eu_ quem deveria lhe perguntar isso? Além do mais, se você foi dois dias seguidos naquele bar – e, por acaso, eu nem me lembrava de ter te visto ou conhecido –, então é óbvio que você está procurando _a_ _mim_. Portanto, algum motivo especial para _me_ procurar?

- Por que acha que eu estou aqui por você?

- Por que você está aqui, conversando comigo, ao invés de ir embora de uma festa de que não está gostando?

Renji não pôde evitar em sorrir.

- E por que você está numa festa de que não está gostando?

Chuck Bass apenas dá de ombros.

- Estava esperando por alguém.

- Quem?

Ele apóia seus cotovelos na madeira fina do bar e, logo em seguida, encosta seu queixo em cima dos dedos entrelaçados.

- Você.

* * *

**TRINTA E UM**

(_- Já voltou, Renji? E aí, como foi? A pessoa sofreu demais?_

_- Não._

_- Não entendo porque você gosta de matá-las rápido._

_- Eu não o matei ainda._

_- Como é? Ele ainda está vivo?_

_- Sim, ele está vivo._

_- Por quê?_

_- Não dá para matá-lo de uma vez._

_- Algum motivo em especial?_

_ Um sorriso._

_- Sim._

_ Pausa._

_- Porque ele é Chuck Bass._)

Renji pára para pensar, _direito_ dessa vez, e se pergunta o que, raios, está na fazendo ali, na porta da escola de sua vítima, esperando para que ela saísse e que pudessem, _os dois_, caminhar e conversar um pouco.

Claro que isso faz parte da sua "pesquisa", mas o certo seria _segui-lo_, não virar seu amigo.

- Ah, já está aqui? Que bom.

Porém, os olhos de Chuck Bass dizem que ele quer muito mais que um amigo.

* * *

**TRINTA**

(_- Hey, Chuck! __Vamos? – um jovem loiro de olhos claros grita._

_- Está bem. – E Chuck Bass se levanta – Finalmente._

_- Já vai? – não é decepção. Renji não conseguiu __nada__ de Chuck Bass, nessa noite também._

_- Pois é._

_- Te vejo por aí, então. – e isso é fato._

_ Chuck Bass pára, ainda perto do bar e sorri._

_- Que tal amanhã, depois na frente da Constance Billard?_

_- Como é?_

_- Vamos caminhar amanhã à tarde._

_- Para onde?_

_- Para onde você quer ir?_

_ Silêncio._

_- Chuck! – a voz do loiro ecoa, mais longe ainda, dessa vez._

_- Amanhã decidimos, certo? – e caminha para a saída._

_- E como é que você sabe que eu vou aceitar?_

_ Chuck Bass pára e se vira, apenas para dar um sorriso. O tipo de sorriso que fala pelo dono. E ele fala "porque eu sei"._

_ E está certo._

_ Chuck Bass perde-se entre a populosa massa de transeuntes, com todo o estilo que nem mesmo o tempo parece que afetará._

_ Renji termina sua bebida e se levanta._

_ Não há nada mais (__interessante__) a se fazer ali_)

Essa não era, realmente, a idéia. Na mente de Renji, os dois começariam a falar de banalidades e, sem querer, passariam para as coisas mais importantes e Chuck Bass seria condenado à morte antes do fim daquela tarde. Mas as coisas não aconteceram bem assim e agora os dois andam em silêncio por um Central Park romântica e ensolarada; um encarando a paisagem, com um rosto parcialmente sério e cínico e o outro o encarando e procurando uma saída para seu problema.

Por que, Renji pensa, as coisas não podem ser simples com Chuck Bass?

- Você não parece um cara que anda no Central Park, sabia? – Chuck diz,de repente.

- E você não parece um cara que anda no Central Park acompanhando alguém.

Os olhos de Chuck Bass demonstram certa surpresa com o comentário, mas logo um sorriso cínico atravessa seu rosto.

- Touché. – e tira um maço de cigarros do bolso.

- Não sabia que fumava.

- Você não sabe nada de mim.

Por enquanto.

- Verdade, mas você não é muito novo para fumar?

- Eu também era muito novo para usar maconha, mas... – e dá de ombros.

Renji não consegue evitar (_mais_) um sorriso.

Esse cara o diverte muito.

- Hey. – ele chama e Renji se vira para ele. Chuck Bass traga o cigarro e espera um momento antes de libertar a fumaça ao mundo.

Os olhos negros (_negros não existem. Só marrons muito escuros_) encaram e atravessam os de Renji, até que se fecham.

- Não, não é nada.

- O que foi?

- Já disse que não é nada.

- Não confia em mim?

- Não confio em ninguém meu caro.

- E por quê?

Chuck apenas sorri da mesma maneira que sorriu no bar. E Renji já sabe a resposta.

- Porque eu sou Chuck Bass.

(_E mesmo já esperando por essa resposta, as palavras de Renji morrem como rosas vermelhas expostas à neve_)

* * *

**VINTE E NOVE**

- Algum progresso? – o velho ainda gagueja quando fala com Renji e isso é engraçado.

- Ainda não.

- _Pensei que fosse o melhor_.

- Tente conseguir informações de Chuck Bass, meu caro.

O cliente não responde e Renji encara o jogo de luzes dos carros e dos postes, pela rua onde mora. É algo incrivelmente belo, se tirar todo o índice de poluição, o cheiro de combustível queimando, o grito por socorro de alguns, e a ignorância mortal de muitos outros.

Renji adora New York.

Um som agudo aproxima-se do cliente e tem o tom de uma pergunta. Parece uma garota e ela parece desesperada e raivosa. Diz alguma coisa sobre ele, e alguma coisa sobre Chuck Bass que Renji não entende. Ele só capta o nome, mesmo.

É difícil não reconhecer.

Uma discussão e o som de teclas. Renji se pergunta se o homem ainda lembra que ele está ali.

- _Deixe-me falar com ele_. – a voz feminina pede e, após um relutante silêncio, o cliente passa o telefone – _Senhor assassino?_

- Eu tenho nome. – a voz de Renji soa meio ofendido.

- _Eu não sei seu nome._ – uma longa pausa, como se ela (_Popys, com certeza_) esperasse que ele fosse lhe dizer – _Eu sei um local em que você pode saber o que quiser de Chuck Bass._

- Ah é? – e isso se torna interessante.

- _É um blog. O nome é "Gossip Girl". Está entre os mais procurados no Google porque toda a New York o lê._

- E o que a _vida_ de Chuck Bass estaria fazendo num blog de nome tão idiota?

- _Porque a vida de Chuck Bass é tão pública quanto a sua fama._

Faz sentido.

* * *

**VINTE E OITO**

Um sorriso de surpresa e admiração está preso no rosto moreno de Renji e promete não ir embora muito cedo. Chuck Bass é uma pessoa tão surpreendente quanto a sua conta bancária. Basta usar o _tag_ "CB" e aparece milhares de fotos e informações que nem mesmo um detetive conseguiria encontrar.

Chuck Bass e seus hábitos de compras; Chuck Bass e seus diversos casos; Chuck Bass e suas novas conquistas; Chuck Bass na prisão, de novo; Chuck Bass se veste melhor que as Rainhas e as plebéias; Chuck Bass e os psiquiatras; Chuck Bass em depressão;

Chuck Bass, Charles Bartholomew Bass, C, CB (_em seu cachecol, principalmente_), Bass, Chuck, King C, etc, etc, etc.

E Renji não sabia o que era mais incrível: o simples fato de que Chuck Bass _transou_ mais vezes que ele ou o não tão simples fato de que Chuck Bass é o pesadelo do(s) pai(s).

- O que está fazendo? – Shuuhei chama, voltando, enfim, para casa.

- Pesquisa de campo. – e ele fecha o blog (_mas deixa nos favoritos porque não terminou de ler as fofocas_) e se vira para o amigo e colega de quarto – Você ainda tem contatos nos departamentos de polícia?

- Sim.

- Pode me fazer um favor?

* * *

**VINTE E SETE**

(_- Que raios de garoto de dezessete anos têm uma ficha criminal maior que a do Gin?_

- Um bilionário entediado.

_- Um bilionário entediado se droga, não causa um tumulto num bar e quase mata alguém._

_- Nós matamos pessoas, Shuuhei._

_- É, mas nós matamos por dinheiro, não por acidente. Esse garoto é louco._

_- Quer baixar a ficha médica dele?_

_- Só se for para chamar o hospício._

_ Renji sorri._

_- Você leu isso? Ele foi preso diversas vezes por uso indevido de medicamentos!_

_- Ele também foi preso por usar maconha e..._

_- Não, não! Ele usou indevidamente medicamentos em __outras__ pessoas!_

_- Como é? – e Renji tenta conter uma risada._

_- Aqui diz que ele colocou __algumas__ vezes medicamentos na bebida de alguns amigos, só por "diversão"._

_ Uma risada alta._

_- Não tem graça, Renji! Esse cara é um maníaco! Um novo Coringa, sei lá! Ainda bem que ele vai ser morto._

_ Mas Renji discorda._

_Matar Chuck Bass é estragar o mundo._

_Porque sem ele, o parque de diversões que é a cidade perde o seu dono._

_(E fecha)_)_._

- Aqui de novo? – uma voz feminina – dessa vez desconhecida – o chama.

A garota que se posta à frente de Renji, sem medo ou vergonha, é morena e ele a reconhece da noite de segunda-feira, naquela festa chata. A mesma que cochichava com uma loira, alegremente.

- Não é meio óbvio?

- Eu não gostei desse tom. – e, de alguma forma muito bizarra, o jeito como ela fecha o rosto, brava, lembra Chuck.

Renji apenas abre um sorriso e prepara um bom "problema seu", mas ela logo recomeça a falar, ainda que o tom não tenha mudado.

- O que você é para o Chuck?

E vem o silêncio. Ele incomoda, é estranho e Renji tem vontade de rir e ser sincero. "Sou o assassino dele" coça e queima como uma água-viva que se encosta ao seu pescoço e ele sente que logo a bolha vai aparecer. Vai destruir o seu plano, a sua carreira e, principalmente, a sua chance, mas vai calá-la de um jeito que ele não pode evitar.

- Nada que te interessa, querida. – a voz _dele_ ecoa breve e dura e faz com que muitas garotas tirem seus celulares e comecem a mandar e tirar fotos aleatórias para o blog; Renji sabe.

- Não me chame assim. – há ódio em sua voz, mas ele (_nunca_) não liga.

- Desculpe, prefere ursinho ou paixão? Eu não me importo, você sabe.

O sorriso de Chuck Bass permanece ali, porém aparenta estar _afetado_. E alguma coisa diz a Renji que ele _precisa_ descobrir o porquê. O olhar inquisidor e nem um pouco alegre da morena aumenta conforme o silêncio – quebrado apenas pelos flashes. Então a loira da festa chama a garota, de nome Blair, pelo que pôde constatar, e a mesma dá as costas aos dois e vai para perto da amiga, o semblante descontente ainda à vista.

- Vamos embora. – Renji sussurra, não apreciando em nada as câmeras e garotas digitando para o mundo. Isso é um problema para assassinos que querem permanecer nas sombras, afinal.

Mas Chuck Bass não se move. Apenas encara a garota e ela o encara de volta. Há uma frieza cruel entre os dois que Renji não consegue identificar o porquê.

- Hey, está me ouvindo?

A resposta é óbvia. E negativa.

Mas é só quando um loiro aparece dentre a multidão e pergunta à Blair o que está havendo e ela o beija na frente de todos, sem pudor algum, que Chuck se move.

- Vamos embora.

(_E ele se perde em seu próprio parque de diversões_)

* * *

**VINTE E SEIS**

Depois daquele dia, um Chuck confuso apareceu diante de Renji. Eram os mesmos sorrisos, mas Renji sabia que não era o mesmo Bass. E é por isso que, às quatro da manhã, ele continua a ler o blog da garota que se mete da vida de todos e que acabou por se tornar a melhor amiga do ruivo em poucos dias.

_Chuck Bass em Milão._

_ Chuck Bass na cadeia (de novo)_

_ Chuck Bass..._

Mas aquilo não o interessava. Se quisesse saber dessas coisas – fúteis, chatas, idiotas – Renji perguntaria ao próprio Chuck ou releria sua ficha criminal. Passa direto por muitas postagens, sempre notando que uma ou duas chegam tão rápido quanto se vão da mente dele, porque não tem a ver com sua vítima.

Ele quer pontos fracos, enfraquecimentos, problemas psicológicos, não saber o quanto ele gasta ou o quanto ele compra (_ainda que as roupas fiquem incrivelmente __bem__ em Chuck; e não é o único que sabe disso_). E é aí que, passando de relance, ele lê algo sobre a garota de cabelos marrons e o loiro.

Lê e relê umas vinte vezes, até concluir, em uma só palavra, a postagem e os comentários dos curiosos.

- _Traição_. – sibila, um sorriso formando-se no rosto.

E, como se seu corpo e mente se desse por satisfeito, o sono vem, irritante e necessário.

* * *

**VINTE E CINCO**

- Você está atrasado. – sussurra Chuck, com seu típico sorriso malicioso.

- Dormi demais.

- Você dorme, é?

- Não sou como você.

E Chuck lhe dá um sorriso agradável enquanto sibila algo imperceptível para Renji.

- O que você disse?

- Hum? – um brilho quase inocente no olhar. _Quase_.

- Não se faça de desentendido. Te conheço tempo o suficiente para... – mas Renji pára no meio da frase.

Essa frase é proibida para assassinos.

- Eu disse "Eu te amo". – e um sorriso malicioso que se vai, cedo demais.

E essa é proibida para Chuck Bass.

* * *

**VINTE E QUATRO**

( - _A garota que diz tê-lo contratado ligou de novo. – comenta Shuuhei._

_- Para quê?_

_- Para perguntar por que você ainda não o matou._

_- Chuck Bass é difícil de pegar._

_- Engraçado._

_- O quê?_

_- Você não costuma chamar suas vítimas pelo nome._

_O primeiro silêncio. (_Dura meio segundo_)_

_- Ele é um tanto complicado._

_- Notei. Mas, e aí? Alguma chance de pegá-lo esta semana?_

_Um dar de ombros._

_- Por que essa semana?_

_- Ao que parece, ele vai à uma festa beneficente._

_O segundo silêncio (_Um minuto e meio_)._

_- E como você sabe disso?_

_- A pirralha irritante que diz que o contratou que me disse._

_- Entendo._

_- E então, você vai?_

_- Não sei. Acho que sim._

_- Você "acha"? E desde quando você acha alguma coisa?_

_A resposta "desde que o conheci" paira em sua mente._

_- Não sei._

_O terceiro silêncio (_Dura cinco minutos_)._

_- Hey, Renji. – Shuuhei sussurra, a preocupação em sua voz._

_- O que foi?_

_- Você se esqueceu da regra principal dos assassinos?_

_- Qual delas? – em um tom humorístico muito característico de um Bass, ele pergunta._

_Shuuhei o encara nos olhos, bem profundamente._

_- A de não se envolver com as vítimas._

_O quarto e último silêncio._

_(_Que dura a noite toda_))_

- Você soube da festa beneficente? – a mesma garota de todas as outras vezes pergunta, um olhar mais malicioso e mais carregado de rímel que nunca.

- Sim. – e um sorriso.

- Tem companhia, meu caro? – e se aproxima, ao mesmo tempo em que Renji se afasta.

Essas colegiais dão nojo.

- Você não pára mesmo, não? – ele sussurra, irritado.

- Parar com o quê?

- Com essa brincadeira de quem seduz primeiro.

_P_, como era chamada pelas amigas, fica séria. Pela primeira vez.

- Quem disse que isso é uma brincadeira ou uma competição?

Renji tem a vontade de mandá-la para o inferno. Não com as palavras, claro. Porém, uma voz ecoa atrás dela, desinteressada:

- É por vingança.

A pessoa quem diz isso surpreende ambos. Não é Chuck Bass, nem Blair Waldorf, nem qualquer uma das seguidoras dela ou dele. É Nathaniel Archibald, o jovem de cabelos loiros que é mais fotografado pelo blog que sua própria vítima. Pelas fotos, Renji já não gostava dele, mas pessoalmente o sentimento é pior. É como se ele fosse algo especial demais para ser quebrado, com seu rosto de anjo. O último cavalheiro, para as garotas; um príncipe para o resto.

Rosto de anjo que machuca mais do que é ferido; o cavalheiro que só não _traçou_ seu melhor amigo porque passa muito tempo se achando hétero; o príncipe mais falido do bairro.

Um sorriso de escárnio passa pelo rosto do ruivo e ele tenta conter uma risada, mas falha.

- Isso é muito ridículo. – sussurra.

- Concordo. – e o dono do parque de diversões aparece.

O cachecol dessa vez é vermelho. Um vermelho que cega os olhos, de tão forte, mas que te faz continuar a encará-lo. Como a própria personalidade de Chuck Bass; como sua própria conta bancária.

- Não te disse, _Penélope_ – e o tom dele é o mesmo que se usa para uma criança que erra a mesma coisa, várias vezes – tom de irritação contida; tom de superioridade subjetiva – e não percebe –, que ele é _meu_?

Um segundo e o som de unhas pintadas de rosa batendo contra as teclas do inocente celular ecoam, e Renji engole seco. Desse jeito ele vai ser pego ou procurado após a morte de Chu-...

(_Você não costuma chamar suas vítimas pelo nome_).

...sua vítima.

Mas uma parte em Renji gosta da atitude convincente e convencida dele.

* * *

**VINTE E TRÊS**

- Você vai à festa? – a voz assustada de Shuuhei ecoa e por um momento e Renji pensa que isso _talvez_ seja ruim.

- O que tem de mais em ir a essa festa?

Em cinco segundos, seu _melhor amigo e parceiro_ enumera uma quantidade absurda de motivos, mas Renji compreende na parte de "haver muitos paparazzis".

_Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Envolvendo-me assim? E como é que eu decidi ir nessas coisas bregas?_

A verdade é que ele gosta da companhia de Chuck Bass.

Como todas as outras pessoas.

* * *

**VINTE E DOIS**

- _Eu não vou_. – não há desculpas em sua voz. Nem hesitação.

- Entendo. – sussurra, virando de costas.

- _Certo_.

- Certo.

E silêncio. Chuck encara as pessoas entrando na festa, como se isso fosse a melhor coisa possível e dá um sorriso singelo quando vê as _putas_ da sua escola caminhando com o nariz empinado. Então se lembra de uma coisa.

- Hey – e ele o chama desse jeito porque, sinceramente, _não se lembra do nome dele_ – Hoje é sexta.

- _Eu sei_. – duh. É claro que ele sabe.

- Daqui a duas horas. No bar. – e desliga.

Entra na festa agora chata e desliza por entre os convidados, chamando atenção por seu smoking dourado, e acessórios roxos.

* * *

**VINTE E UM**

(_- Por que está olhando assim para o telefone?_

_- Estou tentando entender algo._

_- O quê?_

_- Chuck Bass._

_- Argh! O que foi dessa vez?_

_ E os olhos azuis se abrem, enquanto solta um simples "Ah!"._

_ Renji esquecera_)

Ele já está ali, bebendo um drinque com seu paletó dourado, cintilando e chamando a atenção.

- Bela roupa. – elogia, cínico.

Chuck Bass apenas levanta o copo, como em agradecimento.

- Não posso dizer o mesmo da sua. – porque é uma roupa normal. Preta e normal.

- Não pedi sua opinião.

- Mas estou dando mesmo assim: é feia.

Renji se deixa derrubar na cadeira ao lado de Chuck e pede o mesmo que ele: vodka.

A noite vai ser dura.

E eles ficam assim, por um longo tempo. Chuck e Renji alternando as bebidas, às vezes terminando-as juntos ou não. Como uma competição não competida. Não faz sentido, mas é isso que é _legal_, considerando que são um assassino profissional e um riquinho mimado e bêbado. Mesmo assim, existe alguma _harmonia _entre eles. Porém, Renji não pensa nisso e Chuck também não.

Quase uma hora depois, Chuck se vira, seu olhar um pouco nebuloso, mais do que quando viu Blair Waldorf nos braços do melhor amigo, e sussurra:

- Vamos para a minha casa.

Renji sorri vitorioso.

Aquela é **A** noite.

* * *

**VINTE**

Seus passos são meio bêbados, mas continuam seguros. Renji acha que ele faz de propósito, mesmo que suas lamúrias sobre a cabeça que dói infernos não pareçam _mentira_. Cumprimenta o recepcionista com um sorriso e um acenar; e quando o ruivo atravessa o salão, metros atrás de Chuck, o homem o encara, duro. Como se ele fosse um inimigo, uma presa, uma vítima.

Ou se tornaria uma.

Eles entram no elevador, como se não fosse nada. Chuck toca em sua mente uma melodia, pois de vez em quando balança a cabeça, com um sorriso em seus lábios e um ritmo num dos pés.

_ Então ele pode se soltar de vez em quando_, pensa, _pode ser normal_.

Mas isso desaparece quando o elevador abre no andar de Chuck e eles entram. Um barulho que indica uma pessoa deixa Renji atento e ele prefere ficar nas sombras.

E então a outra fraqueza de Chuck Bass é revelada quando ele encontra os olhos de Nathaniel e Blair.

* * *

**DEZENOVE**

É estranho. Se Renji pudesse definir, seria isso: estranho. É estranho, muito estranho, ouvir aquele _nada_. Aquele silêncio maldito que se assola, enquanto Chuck Bass perde seu tempo encarando os olhos de Nathaniel Archibald.

- Ahn... Olá, Chuck. – o loiro começa.

Ele não responde. E isso é surpreendente para o Charles Bartholomew Bass que sempre, sempre responde com ácido e estilo. Talvez o álcool lhe dê um pouco de lucidez. Naquele caso, até que faz sentido.

Nate dá um sorriso miúdo, conformado, e desvia o olhar, passando a mão pela nuca de um jeito tão ridículo que Renji sente pena. Ele é ingênuo demais, príncipe demais. Deve ser por isso que todas (_garotas, mulheres, vadias, putas, e derivados_) gostam.

Chuck encara a escuridão, conseguindo encontrar Renji nela. E dá um sorriso do tipo "boa idéia, a sua, de ficar nas sombras". O ruivo se apóia em uma parede e espera que tudo aquilo desapareça.

Quanto mais pessoas ali, pior a conclusão do serviço fica. Assim como a quantidade de pessoas que o vira.

Mas isso não ocorre com Blair Waldorf. Ela não possui confusão nos olhos e muito menos algum constrangimento. Muito pelo contrário, aquele ar superior continua ao redor dela e ela empina demais o nariz, parecendo mais uma garotinha que uma Rainha. Na verdade, ela nunca foi rainha para Renji – e provavelmente para muitas outras pessoas –, o que a faz parecer, agora, nada mais que uma piada. Ele gargalharia se não tivesse de se manter anônimo.

Ou melhor, _quase_ anônimo. Pois Blair sabe que ele está ali. Ela sente o cheiro dele como uma loba sente a sua presa. Além do mais, haveria outra razão para seus olhos estarem negros de tanta fúria? Ela o odeia por Renji estar tão perto de Chuck, por conseguir manter um relacionamento que nem mesmo a Rainha do Upper East Side conseguiu. E o ruivo admite que é uma sensação boa essa – de talvez ser o ser humano preferido de Chuck Bass –, mas é só o trabalho dele.

- Olá, Chuck. – ela diz, a raiva presente em sua voz, assim como a falsidade – Voltando sozinho hoje para sua suíte?

- Ora, mas é claro que não. – ele responde, _quase_ recuperado – Estou te dando a chance de poder vir comigo.

Um silêncio intenso, e Renji engole sua risada numa espécie de soluço. Leva a mão à boca, mas seus ombros começam a chacoalhar, como se estivesse realmente rindo. Ah, mas esse garoto é demais, não é? Uma pena que vai morrer esta noite.

Já Nate o encara incrédulo, enquanto Blair tenta esconder o rosto vermelho, e se põe à frente da namorada, como se Chuck fosse um ladrão. O fato é que o Bass é um ladrão de namoradas, mas não vai ocorrer nada, afinal. Chuck está com Renji naquela noite, certo? Alguns minutos se passam – minutos que mostram a fraqueza do Archibald e da Waldorf e apenas fortalecem o Grande Rei da UES – até que a garota, sabendo que perdeu essa batalha, puxa a manga do namorado para eles entrarem em sua suíte.

A última coisa que Blair vê é Renji saindo das trevas e se pondo ao lado do Bass, e então a porta se fecha.

* * *

**DEZOITO**

A suíte é grande – talvez uma das maiores do hotel – e elegante. A porta fica quase no meio do quarto, fazendo com que o convidado observe tudo de uma só vez. À frente está um sofá de couro, de costas para as grandes janelas, que encara um lindo Home Theater que parece não ser muito usado. À esquerda, uma espécie de cozinha e um notebook em seu balcão, ambos juntando pó. Mas é à direita que a grande estrela da Batcaverna de Chuck Bass está: a cama, grande e imponente, centrada bem no meio da parede, dando a mesma distância para uma pessoa de ir para a janela ou ao banheiro ou às cômodas.

Renji tem de admitir que Chuck tem muito bom gosto.

Mas o bilionário não parece muito interessado nisso. Ele vai à cozinha e, no pequeno bar que quase passou despercebido ao olhar do ruivo, pega um copo e serve para si mesmo um pouco de vodka.

- Você quer? – ele pergunta, balançando o copo na direção de seu convidado.

- Já bebi demais esta noite. – Renji diz, e é verdade.

- Bom para você então. – Chuck sussurra, caminhando para sua cama. Porém ele resolve se sentar em sua cômoda, para observar de uma maneira muito estranha, a cidade – Você provavelmente está querendo saber o por que de eu, Nathaniel Archibald e Blair Waldorf termos uma relação muito ruim, não?

Não, ele não quer. Porque ele já sabe. Ele sabe do relacionamento complicado com a garota e como as coisas saíram mal em relação ao seu melhor amigo. Mas antes que possa responder o Bass, o mesmo já começa a contar:

- É porque eu os abandonei. – ele sussurra, baixo demais, enquanto brinca com o copo cheio de vodka – Eu preferi abandonar os dois para que eles seguissem seus caminhos juntos. – e um sorriso fraco – Porque eles são pessoas melhores sem mim. E porque eles não se machucam tanto, como quando estão comigo.

E é verdade. Existe alguma coisa em Chuck Bass que _machuca_ os seres vivos. Ele parece ser uma cerca elétrica viva, pois sempre que alguém consegue se aproximar o bastante dele, para tocar seu verdadeiro eu, essa pessoa acaba perdendo alguma coisa em sua vida. Nate perdeu o melhor amigo; Blair perdeu seu coração. Já Renji se pergunta o que ele perderia se o tocasse.

Não que ele queira tocar, mas é impossível não fazê-lo. Aquele garoto que está sentado na própria cômoda, encarando sua bebida como se ela pudesse abraçá-lo, é excitante e atraente. Existe alguma sensualidade fatal em sua solidão e um tipo intenso de calor em seus olhos nublados e nebulosos.

Isso leva Renji a pensar que nem os deuses conseguiriam resistir a isso. É pecado demais para se ignorar; é perigoso demais para se esquecer.

Talvez seja por isso que ele, Abarai Renji, se aproxima do moreno a ponto de seu hálito bater no nariz do menor. E quando os olhos negros o encaram, querendo esquecer-se de sua existência, o ruivo pega aquela bebida tão preciosa e a joga no chão, sem dó. Mas nenhum dos dois sabe se o copo se quebrou ou não; o mundo se foi enquanto se observam.

A mão pesada de Renji passa leve e lentamente pelas costas de Chuck, ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo acaba com a distância entre eles, de vez. Mas eles não se beijam. O Bass está ocupado demais deslizando seus dedos pelo peito do mais velho, sentindo os lábios molhados do ruivo em sua têmpora.

Um beijo carinhoso é dado naquela região, apenas para as bocas se encontrarem. E quando as línguas se chocam e os corpos se unem ainda mais, os dois sabem que não há mais volta.

* * *

**DEZESSETE**

As costas de Chuck batem no vidro da cômoda com força e ele morde o lábio superior de Renji, a ponto de cortá-lo, como se para fazê-lo entender sua dor. O ruivo continua a lhe arranhar as coxas enquanto move sua boca ferida para o pescoço do Bass, manchando a tez pálida de vermelho.

A cama está distante demais deles, e o cheiro do álcool derramado no carpete excita ainda mais.

O moreno perde as mãos naqueles fios vermelhos e dá uma risada deliciada quando seu corpo é puxado para frente. Chocam-se com intensidade, seus membros tocando-se intimamente e fazendo ambos gemerem. O sangue de Renji mistura-se com o suor de Chuck e produzem um odor exótico e erótico, como uma droga indiana de origem desconhecida – como aquelas que os ingleses encontraram em sua primeira visita à terra desconhecida. De alguma forma, Charles Bartholomew Bass assimila essa sensação ao homem que o está possuindo.

Quando Renji se vê pronto, morde o ombro do moreno com uma força extra, apenas para ouvir o famoso Chuck Bass perder o fôlego e gemer como uma garotinha. E então vem a invasão sem preparação nenhuma, pois nenhum dos dois sabe o que é dar carinho.

Chuck retrai seu próprio corpo num movimento involuntário, dificultando a entrada de Renji, e isso o faz ofegar de prazer. E enquanto as estocadas vem, cada vez mais violentas, o Bass abraça o pescoço do ruivo e enterra seu próprio rosto naquela dobra confortável, como uma criança assustada.

E por mais que Renji queira falar algo, ele permanece calado, sabendo que de nada adiantará. Solta um suspiro cansado e inclina seu corpo para frente, a fim de alcançar algum ponto dentro de Chuck; um que lhe dê mais prazer.

Ao chegarem ao orgasmo, nenhum dos dois geme, mas têm a mesma linha de pensamento: talvez não consigam tornar-se um só; e talvez não queiram isso. Eles só querem esquecer quem são, por uma noite inteira.

* * *

**DEZESSEIS**

Um peso extra faz Abarai Renji acordar, um pouco zonzo. Ele realmente bebera muito na noite passada. Passa a mão pela testa levemente, mas ela é roubada por dedos quentes. Abre os olhos lentamente, apenas para encontrar um Chuck Bass nu, sentado em cima de si, com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

- Boa tarde, Bela Adormecida.

- Não seria "bom dia"? – ele pergunta, com um meio sorriso sonolento no rosto.

Chuck deita sobre ele, as testas se tocando lentamente. Existe algo de infantil no Bass naquele dia e Renji não pode evitar em gostar. Instantaneamente leva suas mãos às costas do outro e a acaricia, como se ele fosse um gato mimado.

- Já passa do meio-dia, sabia?

-... Você não deveria estar na escola?

Uma risada divertida.

- Hoje é sábado, esqueceu?

Sim, ele esqueceu. Assim como esqueceu que ele deveria ter matado um pirralho metido a deus ontem. Mas Renji prefere não pensar nisso. Leva seus lábios à boca do outro e o beija de maneira carinhosa. Chuck não o impede – na verdade, já esperava por isso –, apenas toca os cabelos vermelhos, alertando-o para continuar com o carinho. O ruivo troca as posições, ficando por cima, e desce suas mãos até as coxas do garoto, abrindo-as para seu próprio deleite.

Estranhamente, Chuck Bass não faz nenhum comentário. Apenas apóia a cabeça no colchão e espera pacientemente pela entrada brusca. Em seus olhos, há um brilho decepcionado que diz tudo. Ele está se lembrando da noite passada.

Mas Renji não vai deixar.

* * *

**QUINZE**

(_- Onde você esteve nos últimos dias?_

_- Dias?_

_- Você sumiu por uns dois dias, Renji!_

_Shuuhei o lembra, meio inconformado._

_- Ah. _

_Um sorriso brota em seus lábios. Os dois melhores dias em hotéis de luxo da sua vida, com certeza._

_- A pirralha ligou várias vezes já. Ela disse alguma coisa sobre você ter Chuck Bass na mão e não estar cumprindo a parte do acordo._

_- Não se preocupe. E nem ela deveria. Está saindo tudo de acordo com o plano._

_(_Já não existe mais plano_)_)

Existe algo de divertido em andar com Chuck Bass por New York. A quantidade de pessoas que passa a te cumprimentar, ou a tirar fotos de vocês, é tanta que chega a alimentar seu ego. Renji pensa assim, muito embora não goste muito dessa sua nova fama. É ruim para os negócios.

Mas se essa é a parte ruim, a parte boa vale totalmente a pena. Saber os maiores problemas dos ricos e poderosos é quase que um prêmio. Eles não têm uma vida tão perfeita para poderem ser invejados; apenas têm dinheiro.

Além disso, também existe a insaciável vontade de Chuck de ser possuído. Isso ocorre sempre que ele se lembra de Blair, e como isso ocorre o tempo todo, Renji descobriu que tem muito fôlego. Não que isso importe, porque eles só querem sentir – nada de segurar as mãos, nada de ir para o cinema depois de jantar, nada de levar o ser vivo até sua casa e então ver o que rola, apenas sexo, sexo, sexo e, às vezes, se beijarem em algum lugar mais privado.

No Central Park, os dois preferem apenas se beijar. E ao que parece Chuck tem uma espécie de fetiche com pescoços, porque não pára de acariciar o de Renji e morder, sempre que sua boca está livre. O ruivo dá risada, achando isso extremamente agradável, principalmente quando descobre que o fetiche também vale para o próprio pescoço do Bass, que ofega e ri ao mesmo tempo, enquanto sente os lábios de Abarai em sua jugular.

- Eu quero ir para casa, agora. – ele sussurra entre seus risos e pressiona a virilha de Renji com sua coxa.

Chuck é um cara realmente divertido.

* * *

**CATORZE**

- _Onde você está agora?_ – a garota Popys o pergunta, enquanto Renji coloca sua camisa.

- Não te interessa, realmente.

Um suspiro é dado, do outro lado da linha telefônica.

- _Espero que se lembre que você deve matar Chuck Bass._

- Não é algo fácil de esquecer.

Uma risada cínica. Renji pode sentir o veneno escorrendo por este som.

- _Jura? Então por que Chuck Bass continua vivo... E você, tão amiguinho dele?_

- Não sei do que está falando.

_- Eu leio a Gossip Girl. Além disso, eu sei quando uma pessoa está tendo um caso com outra e-_

- Você está enganada, minha querida. – Renji diz, um pouco alto demais, mas controla-se logo em seguida – Não se preocupe, tudo vai sair conforme o combinado, e você verá o que é um bom trabalho.

Ouve a garota, pronta para discordar, mas ele logo desliga o telefone. São três horas da manhã – o horário do demônio, alguns diriam – e Renji decide voltar para a cama, ainda que sinta que não vai conseguir dormir.

Encara o jovem deitado ao seu lado, dormindo pacificamente, e toca em seu cabelo preto e ralo. Antes que perceba, já está puxando aqueles fios e sussurrando o nome dele, enquanto desce seus lábios por seu ombro.

É a sua vez de esquecer.

* * *

**TREZE**

- O que você faz da vida? – Chuck pergunta de repente e isso meio que assusta Renji.

- Como assim o que eu faço da vida?

- Você tem dinheiro. Bastante, eu diria. – e solta a fumaça do cigarro no ar, vendo formas criarem vida com o vento – Mas você não parece o tipo de pessoa que herda as coisas.

- De fato, eu não herdei o dinheiro que tenho.

- Mas parece muito preguiçoso para se matar de trabalhar. Além disso, você colhe os frutos toda hora. – e uma risada sádica.

Renji não ri.

- Não sei o que é pior: ser chamado de preguiçoso ou de endividado.

A risada aumenta e, entre a gargalhada, Chuck diz algo sobre ele nunca ter falado que Renji era um endividado. Mas é fato que ele meio que quis dizer isso.

- Então, o que você faz?

O ruivo nada diz, apenas o encara com seus olhos azuis e dá um sorriso safado. Analisa os lábios de Chuck, assim como o cigarro entre eles e o lugar onde estão. Saída dos alunos, um monte de garotas de celular, muita gente vendo.

E por mais que Renji seja uma pessoa discreta, ele não consegue evitar em jogar o cigarro de Chuck no chão e beijá-lo ali, na frente de todos. Enlaça sua cintura com certa paixão e faz de tudo para o Bass parecer uma garotinha indefesa em seus braços. Dá certo, obviamente, e flashes e mais flashes voam por todos os lados, sem falar num certo comentário cheio de reprovação de uma Waldorf chata.

Quando se separam e Chuck está mais risonho que nunca, um pouco sem ar pelo ataque repentino, Renji lhe sussurra, ao pé do ouvido:

- Eu transo com você.

Não responde nada, mas responde tudo. Renji deve ter pegado a doença de Chuck.

Qual delas?

Todas, ele diz a si mesmo.

* * *

**DOZE**

(_- Posso te perguntar desde quando você faz sexo com as suas vítimas?_

_- Desde nunca._

_- Mas está fazendo com Chuck Bass._

_ Renji dá de ombros._

_- O que posso fazer se ele é divertido?_

_- Matá-lo._

_ Mas aí não teria graça nenhuma, muito embora ele não diz em voz alta._

_- Eu vou fazer isso._

_- Como se está num relacionam-_

_- Eu não tenho relacionamentos com vítimas. E o sexo não é nada se o fim será o mesmo._

_ Shuuhei não está satisfeito, Renji também não. Por isso ele se levanta do sofá e pega uma blusa._

_- Onde vai?_

_- Vou voltar quando tudo estiver terminando. O que não vai ser muito longe._

_ Shuuhei sorri, sabendo que ele vai fazer isso mesmo. Mas ele realmente espera que ele volte_)

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Chuck pergunta, do nada, enquanto termina de beber sua vodka.

- Não é nada, por quê?

- Você está distante. Bastante.

Renji sorri.

- Só uma coisa de trabalho.

Os olhos dissimulados do moreno brilham por nenhuma razão. Não é como se Renji fosse lhe contar algo, e ele sabe disso.

- Que coisas?

- Nada que te interesse, com certeza.

Chuck faz uma careta rara – aquela que ele dá quando as coisas não saem como ele planeja. Renji ri alto, um pouco fora de como é normalmente e passa as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos. Cabelos que agora estão sempre soltos, por ele não estar saindo muito.

- Há quanto tempo nós não vemos a luz do dia? – pergunta, um pouco indiferente.

- Nós sempre vemos a luz do dia.

- Quando nós saímos pela última vez, eu quero dizer.

- Ah. Não sei. Mas sei que a última vez nós fizemos em minha escola. – e dá risada.

- Ninguém se importa com a sua ausência?

Charles Bartholomew Bass fica ligeiramente entediado com esta afirmação.

- Ninguém liga para nada. Mas se você liga para o que os outros dizem, pode ir embora, que eu não ligo.

Ele está mentindo. Renji sorri para ele e se levanta para servir-se de vodka também. E então seu braço é agarrado por uma mão quente e bêbada.

- Vamos beber juntos na sexta.

Um sorriso por parte do ruivo.

- Sexta será, então.

* * *

**ONZE**

Não é como se Renji cogitasse a idéia de não matar Chuck Bass. Esse sempre seria seu objetivo, transando com o garoto ou não. Pode-se dizer que ele está apenas aproveitando o que o moreno tem a oferecer, pois logo ele não fará mais nada.

Ele não mais irá agarrar as costas de outra pessoa; ele não mais irá se impulsionar para baixo e soltar um palavrão pelo contato íntimo de sua carne com o membro ereto de alguém; ele não mais poderá gemer um nome; ele nunca mais irá poder morder os lábios de um ser vivo. Assim como nunca mais irá gastar milhões em roupas; nunca mais irá amar Blair Waldorf; nunca mais irá falar que adora seu melhor amigo; nunca mais poderá dizer que é deus por ser um bilionário.

Seu dinheiro provavelmente será dividido entre os Van der Woodsen e seu tio; sua morte será explicada como uma infeliz mistura de problemas psicológicos, más companhias e envolvimento com drogas; vez ou outra vão lembrá-lo de sua não-existência infeliz ao dizer que pegaram um possível assassino...

Popys irá guardar esse segredo eternamente e tentará não morrer de remorso; seu pai agirá como se nada tivesse ocorrido e pagar o restante do acordo entre ele e Renji; o ruivo, ainda que um possível suspeito, irá para outra cidade até as coisas acalmarem. A probabilidade de ser pego, afinal, é pouca, porque nunca disse seu nome a ninguém.

Pensando assim, não é ruim a idéia de dar prazer ao prazeroso rapaz, principalmente porque ele vai esfriar, literalmente, daqui uns dias. Sexta-feira, para ser mais exato.

Renji dá uma risada gostosa, fazendo o outro se mexer na cama, quase como se tivesse acordado. Se um dia ele pensou em não matar Chuck Bass, ele deveria estar intensamente drogado.

Afinal, se ele não o matar, algum outro irá fazê-lo. E pensar em ver o moreno levando o tiro de outra pessoa, lhe deixa enojado. Renji é o único que tem o direito de matá-lo.

Definitivamente.

* * *

**DEZ**

Abarai Renji acorda sozinho na suíte, apenas para ver um Chuck Bass irritado enquanto fala no telefone. Senta na cama para assistir à cena e consegue ouvir algumas partes da voz da outra pessoa.

- _Canalha... ...Me ama... Ele._

- Isso não é da sua conta. E você não tem moral para me dizer qualquer coisa. Como vai a vida com o Archibald?

-_... Terminamos... Sem... Comigo._

Uma risada intensa e de puro escárnio.

- Não corro mais atrás de você e sabe disso.

E então Chuck nota Renji acordado e o chama para ir até ele. O ruivo não se mexe. Apenas dá de ombros, indicando que é para o outro se aproximar. O Bass apenas sorri, sabendo que é um desafio. Normalmente, ele não iria, mas Blair está extremamente pentelha naquele dia – deve estar de TPM, coitada –, então ele logo desiste.

Renji deita novamente, fechando os olhos. Que dia é hoje? Quarta? Olha no relógio. Quinta-feira. Um sorriso desenha-se em seu rosto. Já estava começando a sentir saudade de Shuuhei.

Um peso extra em sua virilha chama sua atenção e o faz sorrir. Quando se vira, seu nariz roça com o de Chuck, que já começa a beijar seu pescoço com vontade. O celular ainda está no ouvido, até Renji retirar o aparelho e o jogar na cama, próximo a eles, sem desligá-lo.

A voz de Blair Waldorf ecoa, um pouco mais alta e irritante que o normal – ela deve estar de TPM mesmo –, mas logo ela deixa de ser importante. Renji acaba de tocar um ponto extremamente sensível de Chuck e aquela invasão arranca do moreno sons roucos de prazer. Talvez ser irritado pela ex-namorada seja um belo jeito de se excitar alguém, mais do que com alguma erva ou Viagra.

Renji ri do pensamento, antes de gemer com uma mão boba em seu membro. Tem de agradecer a Waldorf depois disso.

Falando nela, ainda, nenhum dos dois desliga o celular. Ele iria desligar sozinho com os corpos movimentando-se pela cama, ou a garota iria perceber que estava falando sozinha, ou ela desligaria o celular ao perceber os gemidos, o som da cama rangendo e a constante sensação de que seu namorado estava sendo invadido por outro homem.

Ou talvez ela continuasse a ouvir, liberando um lado pervertido engraçado e talvez criando um novo fetiche em sua lista.

* * *

**NOVE**

Sexta-feira. Madrugada. Abarai Renji levanta da cama, troca de roupa e sai da suíte, sem importar-se com o jovem que deixa para trás. Chuck está cansado demais para acordar e mais cansado ainda para notar a (_falta de_) presença de seu companheiro.

No elevador, o ruivo liga o celular, indiferente às mulheres que lhe dão olhares presunçosos e interessados e nota, com certo escárnio, diversos telefonemas de Popys e Shuuhei, além de milhares de mensagens aleatórias de conhecidos.

Ficar alheio do mundo realmente dá trabalho.

- _Renji?_ – a voz mole de Shuuhei ecoa, junto de um gemido cansado de uma mulher qualquer.

- Estou passando aí. – resmunga, sem nem dar chance de o outro falar qualquer coisa.

Precisa dar um tempo em Chuck. E dormir direito.

* * *

**OITO**

O celular toca de duas em duas horas e é sempre a mesma pessoa. Renji encara o visor com um pouco de tédio e prefere não atender. Desde quando Chuck Bass fica tão obsessivo com seus amantes? Ou é só com ele?

Ele não está a fim de saber a resposta, na verdade.

Por fim, opta por desligar o celular novamente e virar-se para o outro lado, pronto para dormir.

* * *

**SETE**

Chuck Bass encara o próprio celular com certo desgosto. Não que ele realmente ligue para o homem com quem está transando, mas ele definitivamente não quer ficar sozinho naquela noite. Não no bar, ao menos.

O sinal para as aulas toca, porém não há muito interesse de sua parte. A única coisa que ele fará em sala de aula é receber olhares cheios de reprovação dos alunos mais religiosos, cochichos incessantes do resto da sala e perguntas difíceis dos professores.

Encara o céu, entediado. É possível que chova naquele dia. Bastante, aliás. Passa as mãos por seu cabelo e encara as únicas pessoas que ficaram no intervalo. Serena Van der Woodsen, as amigas e a própria Blair Waldorf, que ajudou e muito a espalhar sobre seu novo relacionamento; Nate e Dan, que preferem evitá-lo, por pura vergonha; e Eric que, bem, está ao seu lado.

- Não ligue para eles, Chuck. – Eric comenta, colocando a mão em seu ombro – Aconteceu o mesmo comigo.

- É. Eu sei. – resmunga, tentando ligar novamente para o celular _dele_ e recebendo a confirmação de que ele desligara o aparelho – Mesmo assim, esse clima está chato demais para mim. Vou matar o resto das aulas fazendo compras.

Eric dá uma risada, sabendo que o meio-irmão é bem assim mesmo.

- Você vai ficar bem? – pergunta uma última vez.

E recebe o sorriso mais cínico e despreocupado do mundo.

- Sempre.

Mal vira a esquina e desaparece dos olhos daqueles que o observam, e já coloca o telefone novamente em sua orelha.

- Oi, sou eu.

* * *

**SEIS**

Cinco horas da tarde. Renji está melhor do que nunca. Um pouco de comida imprestável, boas horas de sono, um descanso merecido de um riquinho mimado e uma boa conversa com Shuuhei. Tudo isso melhora o astral de qualquer um.

Abarai Renji só precisa de mais uma coisa para seu dia ficar perfeito. Bem, duas coisas. Uma delas ele já está conseguindo: uma automática, calibre 38, com silenciador. Sorri ao segurar a arma, sentindo-se como uma pessoa – não um vibrador que dá prazer a Chuck Bass – novamente.

Ele sempre achou que segurar uma arma era mais do que apenas segurar uma arma. É segurar muitas vidas, sentir-se deus, fazer seu próprio destino e o dos outros. Talvez fosse por isso que escolheu essa profissão e por isso fosse tão bom. Porque entende a arma que usa, completamente.

- É perfeita. – e encara a pessoa que lhe entrega a arma. Não, ele nunca utiliza uma única arma, como aqueles pistoleiros de faroeste. Balas podem ser rastreadas e vítimas e casos podem ser interligados. É muito mais fácil livrar-se do equipamento logo depois do crime, a ter um favorito e ser preso logo em seguida – Obrigado novamente, Gin.

Gin, o homem de cabelos platinados, apenas aumenta o sorriso de raposa e levanta as mãos, como se não fosse nada. Mas seu preço é alto e ele é extremamente cruel. Nunca faça negócios com ele se houver a chance de ser pego – e tentar incriminá-lo. É o seu fim.

- Soube que é um garoto que vai matar. E que ele é interessante.

- Sim. – murmura, guardando a arma em sua bolsa.

- Dizem que ele é bom de cama também. Uma pena que eu não vá comprovar isso.

Renji abre um sorriso.

- Bem, você até pode, se gostar de corpos e necrotérios.

É a vez dos dois rirem alto.

* * *

**CINCO**

São sete horas quando Renji chega ao hotel de Chuck e o vê esperando em frente à limusine, usando um terno roxo escuro extravagante. Droga, ele vai sentir falta de rir das roupas desse cara.

- Pensei que você não viria. – ele diz, sorrindo.

- Não perderia isso por nada nesse mundo.

- Aposto que sim.

* * *

**QUATRO**

A língua de Chuck passeia pelo membro de Renji com uma intensidade anormal. O ruivo não consegue evitar em gemer alto e xingar, sabendo que as pessoas nos outros carros podem ouvir também. Fazer sexo em limusines é bem a cara de riquinhos como o Bass.

Resmunga um palavrão quando o orgasmo chega e o membro ainda está na boca de Chuck Bass. O moreno não se mexe, apenas engole e limpa toda a sujeira que pode haver em sua boca ou no pênis ereto do outro. Os dois já estão nus e completamente prontos para satisfazer qualquer desejo.

Na verdade, Renji não sabe quando chegou nessa situação. Só sabe que mal havia entrado no carro e já estava sendo despido. O mais engraçado foi que Chuck dobrou tanto as suas quanto as do ruivo e colocou-as num lugar seguro, alegando que no primeiro encontro nenhum defeito pode ser visto.

Certo. A vítima é quem manda em seu último dia de vida.

Um beijo salgado lhe é dado e Renji nem espera para invadi-lo. Chuck suspira em seu ouvido, movendo as pernas para dar mais espaço para as investidas e trata de sussurrar algumas palavras estranhas:

- Descobri que não sei seu nome.

Renji ri.

- Eu sou um mistério completo.

Chuck ri também.

- Eu adoro mistérios. Porque sou bom em desvendá-los.

_Esse você não vai_, Renji pensa, antes de voltar a beijá-lo.

* * *

**TRÊS**

O bar está semi-vazio como sempre. Chuck e Renji estão bebendo no balcão e há um silêncio desconfortável entre eles. Não que eles tenham se falado muito nesse tempo que andaram juntos, mas é o fim para um deles e ele deveria, ao menos, aproveitar.

- Eu fui à escola hoje. – Chuck fala de repente, encarando o whisky em sua mão.

- Ah é? E como foi?

- Graças aos seus beijos na porta da escola, todos falam sobre mim. E os professores resolveram me fazer perguntas difíceis.

Renji dá risada, sua bebida caindo um pouco do copo.

- Você sabia a matéria, ao menos?

- Eu nunca sei o que se passa lá. Eles falam coisas como matemática, inglês e literatura. – Chuck força a piada, provavelmente bêbado.

- Deveria se esforçar na escola.

- Pra quê? O que eu vou usar na vida eu já sei!

O silêncio vem novamente. Desconfortável. E enquanto Renji pede mais uma bebida, ele fica com uma dúvida estranha, quanto a Chuck Bass.

- Por que você sempre vem nesse bar de quinta?

Chuck o encara enquanto bebe. Faz um sinal com a mão para ele esperar – e outro já chamando a próxima bebida – e quando engole tudo o que havia no copo, com um prazer imenso, responde, com o sorriso de deus no rosto.

- Esse bar é imundo e de pouca clientela.

- Eu sei.

- E é exatamente por isso que bebo aqui. – e observa a vodka em seu copo, novamente cheio – Beber num lugar assim faz eu me sentir um homem melhor. Porque todos os homens daqui são imundos e ruins por beberem aqui. Mas eu sou rico e tenho um futuro brilhante, então não posso ser encaixado nesse pré-conceito. Portanto, sou diferente. E melhor.

Renji se surpreende com essa declaração. Faz sentido, afinal.

- Sou como um lírio no lodo. E é excitante pensar assim. – sua voz está mole e ele parece um pouco vermelho à luz do bar.

O copo bate no balcão com intensidade para criar um barulho que chama a atenção. É hora de ir. E todos os presentes sabem disso.

* * *

**DOIS**

A primeira coisa que Abarai Renji notou naquele bar era que ele era próximo a um terreno baldio, que era meio próximo ao mar. Segundo a pesquisa de Popys, às vezes Chuck ia observar o sol nascer ali, ignorando qualquer imundície. Já a primeira coisa que nota nesse terreno é que ele é perfeito para se desovar corpos.

Chuck Bass também pensa assim.

E embora essa frase não faça muito sentido, a visão que ele tem agora também não. Gin Ichimaru, saindo da limusine, vestido de motorista. Ou ele está muito bêbado, ou aquilo é uma cilada. Encara Chuck, um pouco sem entender, e o garoto apenas dá de ombros.

(_Não tem como acabar com Chuck Bass assim. Do nada_).

- Você pediu por isso, Renji.

(_Descobri que não sei seu nome_).

- Não gosto da idéia de morrer. Dói. – e Gin ri, ao lado de Chuck e colocando as mãos em seus ombros.

(_Dizem que ele é bom de cama também_).

Renji dá um sorriso, avistando carros se aproximando. Os capangas mafiosos de Gin saem, um a um, e postam-se perto dos dois.

- Você fez sua lição de casa, então.

Chuck apenas dá de ombros.

- Popys não é uma boa cliente. Pode manter a boca fechada e ser discreta, além de uma ótima atriz, mas ainda assim é tola demais. Ela realmente achou que, depois de tudo aquilo, eu iria ficar parado.

- Aposto que não.

- Mas é uma pena mesmo que tenha sido você quem ela escolheu. Gosto de você, Renji.

Gin o encara com mais cinismo que o normal e Chuck então se corrige.

- Ou gostava.

Renji não muda com aquela declaração. Ele sabe que as coisas são bem assim. Os alvos normalmente são o tipo de gente perigosa que pode matar quem tenta fazer o mesmo.

- Acho que meu grande erro foi me esquecer deste fato, não? – e, por alguma razão, ele não consegue parar de sorrir.

- Não, Renji. – Chuck meneia a cabeça, negativamente – Seu erro foi esquecer que eu conheço muita gente.

- Não é? – Gin solta, virando a cabeça para o lado, quase que adoravelmente, fazendo seus capangas rirem.

O ruivo passa as mãos pelos cabelos, achando aquilo uma _puta_ ironia. O cara que deve matar com o cara que lhe deu a arma... Sim, é mesmo uma _puta ironia do destino_. Renji gostaria de rir desse fato, mas já está sorrindo o suficiente.

- Talvez. Mas acho que meu erro foi tentar matar um demônio, mesmo.

Há silêncio entre esses homens, os homens que o encaram, até que Renji começa a rir para valer. Eles o acompanham sabendo o que ele quer dizer.

Demônios sempre andam em boas companhias. Boas más companhias.

* * *

**UM**

Renji gostaria de saber muitas, muitas coisas.

Primeiro, ele gostaria de saber quando foi que Chuck soube. Ele não pode ter percebido isto da primeira vez. Talvez quando o viu duas vezes, ele acabou achando estranho. Não, provavelmente ele deve ter pesquisado e procurado quando eles fizeram sexo – é bem a cara de Chuck Bass fazer isso de qualquer jeito. Mas Renji realmente quer saber. Não que vá ajudar em algo; apenas quer saber.

Segundo, ele está interessado em Gin. E em Chuck. Os provavelmente devem se conhecer bem o bastante para Ichimaru fazer toda aquela cena. O ruivo quer saber se eles fizeram sexo um dia, muito embora ache que não. Os dois podem ser dois viciados em muitas coisas, mas não parecem fazer o tipo um do outro. Duas pessoas essencialmente iguais são entediantes na cama.

(_Será que é por isso que Chuck e Blair se separaram? Ou é porque amam tanto um ao outro que querem se ver sangrar?_)

Terceiro, será que teria sido diferente? Será que, por um acaso do destino, Abarai Renji teria conseguido matar Chuck? Bem, provavelmente não, mas é bom sonhar. Vê-lo sorrir para o ruivo com uma cara de "parabéns, você venceu" e continuar a encará-lo, até o grande fim, em que uma bala atravessa sua cabeça. Se ele tivesse morrido, muita gente iria chorar por ele? As mulheres, provavelmente. Blair e Nate também. E ele? Teria chorado?

Quarto, há alguma probabilidade de Charles Bartholomew Bass ser a pessoa quem lhe dará o tiro final? O ruivo tem vontade de rir desse pensamento insano. Chuck nunca se daria ao trabalho de sujar suas mãos. É para isso que existe Gin e seus capangas. O riquinho mimado sorridente e alheio ao mundo é só um informante bem-intencionado. Nada de sangue em meus ternos de grife, por favor.

Suspira pesadamente e encara o céu. O silêncio no local é tamanho que Renji pode ouvir os lamentos da cidade. As vozes de Nova York que gritam por socorro, enquanto aqueles que vivem no Upper East Side as ignoram com uma classe que há muito foi destruída por seus moradores.

Mas Chuck Bass é a prova final que ainda há uma classe entre os ricos; uma classe que há muito pareceu ter acabado: mafiosos americanos, com suas leis e as leis que eles estão sempre acima. Será que um dia ele vai parar? Sorri. Nem com a chegada de um promotor justo e incorruptível, ele pode ser preso e pego e destruído. Porque ele é como um demônio, sempre preso às sombras das pessoas.

O som de uma arma engatilhada ecoa e, por mais que Renji continue encarando o céu, ele sabe que está apontada em direção à sua cabeça.

Encara então Chuck Bass e seu sorriso impassível e olhar desafiador. Ele não se afeta com nada, mesmo. Dá um sorriso ao garoto, sem ligar se isso possa ser estranho ou não. É que Abarai Renji descobre a melhor maneira de descrevê-lo.

(_Envolver-se com_)Chuck Bass é o mesmo que um drinque no inferno. Você toma o líquido existente em seu copo, mas continua com sede.

_Acho que eu devia ter dito boa sorte a Blair Waldorf.

* * *

_

Ele é ruivo e tem olhos azuis. Também é o seu assassino, mas isso não importa mais.

* * *

**ZERO**

Renji encara com olhos serenos o cano da arma que está apontada para sua cabeça.

Abarai Renji não comete erros.

Chuck Bass também não.

* * *

**N/A.:** Dois anos escrevendo, dois anos a vendo crescer, o final esquecido num bloco de notas, e quase um ano para postar. Eu queria o momento certo, e queria que fosse direito. Betada, revisada, modificada e analisada. E agora que acabou, tenho um buraco no meu peito de dever feito, mas não cumprido. A maior oneshot da minha vida e acho que não vai receber reviews, mas dane-se. Não escrevi para deixá-la mofando, escrevi para que alguém gostasse dela, tanto quanto eu gostei.

Porque ela é aquela fanfic que te faz ter orgulho de ter escrito. Pode ser a coisa mais trash do mundo, você escreveu, você terminou e você fez isso sozinha. E eu fiz tudo isso e peguei gosto e agora estou escrevendo mais três fanfics, nessas mesmas estruturas: Crossover, dois anos, um ambiente inesperado e muito coisa para ser escrita, descrita e esquecida.

Agora falemos um pouco sobre ela.

Minha ideia principal era dar um ar real para esse casal ser desenvolvido. Quando a Popys roubou o dinheiro de todo mundo e deu aquele hiatus, eu comecei a desenvolver. Chuck recuperaria o dinheiro - claro, porque Georgina foi uma jogada genial e, no fim, foi isso que resolveu tudo -, Popys ficaria puta por isso e outras coisas e contrataria um assassino porque sabia que o Bass não sairia de seu pé tão facilmente. Dessa forma, Abarai Renji podia entrar, se envolver com Chuck, ser morto e desaparecer da vida de Chuck Bass, e a história de GG continuaria naturalmente.

Obviamente que eu deixaria bem implícito essa história contada acima e as pessoas a entenderiam melhor com a história ainda se desenrolando na série, porque planejava terminá-la em poucas semanas. Terminei depois de cem semanas, mas tudo bem. Decidi permanecer firma e forte à história original. À minha história original, mesmo com os tantos detalhes aleatórios.

Enfim, devia haver mais coisas para se falar, mas as perdi conforme o tempo ia passando. Mas o que importa os detalhes? O que importa é o conteúdo. E sei que pelo menos a Saki vai mandar review, porque ela leu isso antes, então está tudo bem.

Agora falemos do presente. Pensei muito sobre para quem eu daria essa fanfic e quando a postaria. Pensei em postá-la como sendo minha 300ª fanfic, mas visto que eu não estou postando muito, isso não iria ocorrer muito cedo. E pensei não dá-la a ninguém, porque eu a mereço tanto quanto qualquer outra pessoa. Pensei, pensei, pensei. E então me decidi que daria essa fanfic à mim e que eu a postaria no dia do meu aniversário de quatro anos aqui. Claro que está alguns minutos atrasado, mas o que vale é a intenção.

Mas todo mundo sabe que eu tenho uma alma gêmea. Logo, se eu dá-la a mim, eu não estaria dando à minha outra parte? Àquela que me completa?

Por isso essa fanfic é minha, e da Anne. E se você, sua vaca, não ler essa fic e me mandar uma puta review, eu vou ficar triste e te trocar, viu? D: Porque você me abandona para ir para a Bahia, você não veio dormir na minha casa nas férias de verão e você nem conversa mais comigo ;-; I miss you a lot, you know, you bitch? ;_;

Anyway, quem chegou até aqui, saibam que eu os admiro muito e que vocês estão no meu coração! Deixem uma review para eu saber quem é :3

**E quem favoritar sem mandar reviews vai receber minha rage em forma de PM. Sério.**


End file.
